<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Silly Story on Core-3 by Klarkakent</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23619802">A Silly Story on Core-3</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Klarkakent/pseuds/Klarkakent'>Klarkakent</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Gundam &amp; Related Fandoms, Gundam ZZ, Universal Century Gundam</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Butter, Chara Puts Her Tits In Other People's Faces, Cunnilingus, F/F, First Time, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Haman Has a Big Ass, One Shot, Smut, Threesome - F/F/F, Vaginal Fisting, Yuri</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 17:15:43</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,277</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23619802</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Klarkakent/pseuds/Klarkakent</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Haman Khan's butt is stuck in a chair, so Chara and Puru-Two must get it out. Inspired by an anonymous post on 4chan. Lemon.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Haman Karn/Chara Soon, Haman Karn/Ple Two</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A Silly Story on Core-3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I, Haman Khan, am the most trusted handmaiden of Mineva Zabi herself, chosen to revive the Zabi family in the Earth Sphere. I, Haman Khan, have with guile picked apart and divided mine enemies, and have with force overwhelming duly smashed them. I, Haman Khan, am the most powerful warlord in the Earth Sphere. I, Haman Khan, have been hopelessly stuck in this chair for the past hour.</p><p>	This is all Puru-Two's fault. She arrived at Core-3 early this morning to pay homage and report on Glemy's doings for me, which she did. I feel she may have been a bit cagey on the latter, but that's a problem for the future. Because afterwards, she asked if she could take my Qubeley for a test drive, to see how different it was to her own Qubeley Mk. II. I agreed, on the condition that I could test out her Qubeley Mk. II first. Now, according to the engineering documents, there aren't that many differences between the two models. After my own Qubeley was finished, some bright young lad figured out how to rearrange the funnel ports to fit on two more, and this change added more weight to the tail. But it turns out that wasn't the only change. Since the Mk. IIs are both piloted by young ladies, they have a custom ergonomic seat installed. And it's much smaller than the standard model! When I sat down in it, I found that my bottom spread out to completely fill it, and I now can no longer get up.</p><p>	Puru-Two was looking down at me, both figuratively and physically. "You know, I thought you might be uncomfortable in my seat. But according to the Republic of Zeon Labor Ministry's Office Safety Code, it should be totally safe for a woman of your height to use."</p><p>	I glared back at her. "What are you getting at?”</p><p>	"Oh no, not at all what you think," she said with a smirk. "After all, no one's ever seen you sneaking bon-bon's in private, and that wine you love is the low-calorie brand, right?”</p><p>	"You- narrow-assed- little- brat!" I tried to grab her collar, but she fell back, pressing against the hatch. She was right about the bon-bons, although I didn't know how she knew. When I was growing up, chocolate was incredibly rare on Axis, so anything including it was a very special treat. Now it was more common, and when I was doing work off hours I would sometimes go through a whole bag absentmindedly. It was the fruit of my conquest, and that made it ever so sweet.</p><p>	Wine was a different story; Maharaja Khan had a sizable cellar himself, enough so that they had never had to scrimp when serving guests. I'd sometimes snuck a few glasses here and there; my dad didn't mind that much. And when he died no one could stop me. So I'd developed a taste for good wine, and as any connoisseur would tell you, low-calorie wine is not that. The zero-calorie sweetener is completely different from the natural grape sugar, and the alcohol content is sizably less. But I exercise quite a bit; as a deep-spacer, keeping a workout routine comes naturally. So this shouldn't be a problem!</p><p>	Puru-Two smirked again. Can she read my mind? Of course, she doesn't need to to know better than to come within my reach, and my neck-snapping rage. Not that I'd do that to her, of course; a functioning Cyber-Newtype is too valuable an asset to casually waste or to unduly punish. I might give her a spanking, though. A spanking so hard she'll have trouble walking for days, just the second I get out of here.</p><p>	"Chara Soon just pulled up," the narrow-assed little brat announced. Chara is one of the only people I could allow to see me like this. The only other person on that list is Ilya. After all, no man could understand. Even Mashymre would just end up making fun of me for this. “Don’t worry, she'll get you out. Let's just ‘sit back’ and see what her characteristic brilliance will come up with.” The brat’s sarcasm is on point; it’s rather unfortunate that Ilya and her ship are thousands of kilometers away on patrol duties.</p><p>	Puru-Two cleared out of the hatchway, and Chara Soon soon filled it. Her uniform could only be described as a "stripper outfit". It's quite a fashion among my people, men and women both. I swear, I just can't understand those guys sometimes. I suppose this trend has raised levels of adherence to physical fitness standards, but at what cost?</p><p>	Chara entered the cockpit, and before even greeting me buried my face in her breasts. "Oh... Haman Khan! It's so nice to... meet you again…." Then she started moaning as she rubbed her breasts into my face even more, and one of her nipples even entered my eye. Maybe I'll spank her too. Since I met her when she was a teenager, she's only gotten less and less mature. It is perhaps a bit my fault for having her turned into a Cyber-Newtype, but this is just over the line.</p><p>	Her sweat and skin oil was rubbing on my face, and all over my hair, and in my eye. I tried to tell her to stop this nonsense, but her gigantic breasts apparently muffled my voice, because she didn't. Finally I got a good grip on her shoulders and threw her over the arm of this kiddy chair.</p><p>	"Ouuuchh...," she complained exaggeratedly. "Haman, that hu~urt." I glared at her, all of my impotent rage bubbling through my veins and urging my brain to see if I really could kill someone with Newtype powers. Puru-Two was guffawing in the corner she was leaning on. I glared at her too.</p><p>	"Anyway," said Chara. A smile crossed my face as she was evidently gathering herself back into lucidity. "How's Ilya doing? I haven't seen her in a while, I heard you got picked up by her, is she still chasing that rose guy around? That guy you beat at video games?”</p><p>	"This is no time for that, Chara. I am stuck in this chair and I need you to help me get out of here," I said.</p><p>	"You're stuck in that chair, Haman? But isn't it perfectly safe for women of your height according to the OSC?" Chara asked innocently, but I'd like to know how she even knows that.</p><p>	I said, "It may be that the Labor Ministry was a bit too lax in that regard, Chara. After I get out of here, I will consider appointing a new minister.”</p><p>	Chara clapped her hands. "So, that brings me to... my idea!" From a duffel bag she pulled out a hot plate and two boxes. “BUTTER!"</p><p>	"W-what are you planning?" I asked. I had a sneaking suspicion already, but I didn't want to give her any ideas.</p><p>	Chara dismissed her concern with a wave of her hand. "Don't worry, it's only a back-up. First, it may be that the material of your tights is what is wedging your butt in this seat!”</p><p>	"The straw that broke the camel's back, it could only be," said Puru-Two.</p><p>	"We must remove your tights immediately!" Chara shouted.</p><p>	I shouted at her to stop, but she didn't listen. She immediately went down on my left leg, tugging with all her might at the tights material, but it didn't budge because it was also wedged into this chair. Then she grabbed near the waistline with her teeth and yanked backwards, ripping the material. Then she widened the tear down to the knee with both of her hands, and tugged some more. The material caught on the point where my normal-sized butt had pinned it to the chair, but with more frantic pulling from Chara the material tore at that point and came off on both sides.</p><p>	Puru-Two, seeing this, went for my right leg. With her sword she steadily cut each of the threads holding the inner seam together, from my crotch to my knee. Then she lifted my leg, grabbed my tights material both above and below my leg, braced herself against the chair, and with one great heave ripped that leg of my tights right off. Nothing of those tights remained except for a little scrap under my butt.</p><p>	The two began staring at my crotch. "Lady Haman," asked Puru-Two, "Why aren't you wearing any panties?”</p><p>	I'd never really felt a need for panties; since my tights are entirely opaque, panties would put noticeable lines in them without actually blocking anything from view. I only wore panties when I needed them to hold a menstrual pad. "It's none of your business; now get me out of this chair," I said.</p><p>	Chara turned to Puru-Two and said, "So, grab her right arm, and one, two, three, pull." They both grabbed one of my arms. "One, two, three, PULL!" They both pulled my arms as hard as they could, but my butt wouldn't budge from this chair. After a while, Chara stopped pulling, and declared that it was time for the backup plan. A grin creeped across Puru-Two's face which I didn't like at all.</p><p>	Chara turned on the hot plate, and while it was warming up explained this plan to me. It was simple, they would melt the butter and slather it on my butt to loosen it from the chair. With no other options, I gave my consent.</p><p>	Once the hot plate was warmed up, Chara and Puru-Two rolled up their sleeves got to work. Or rather, Puru-Two rolled up her sleeves, and Chara took off those ridiculous arm-warmers she wore. They would each unwrap a stick of butter and put it on the hot plate; then, once the butter was half-melted, they would put it on my thigh and knead it until it completely lost shape. They would rub this butter into my skin all around my butt and my hips, as far as they could reach.</p><p>	The heat of the butter made me sweat, and although I tried to stay still to let Chara and Puru-Two apply the butter as quickly as possible, I sometimes instinctively spread my legs and hit one of the two with them. When I hit Chara she would get distracted from her task and start massaging the butter into my inner thigh, and sometimes seemed to be working her way up to my vagina if I didn't remind her of her task in time. Once Puru-Two saw that this annoyed me she of course imitated Chara, but she was much more direct about working her way to my vagina and at one point even gave my vulva a quick stroke with her finger. I wonder how she became this way? I must talk to Glemy about regulating her internet usage.</p><p>	Eventually, they ran out of butter, and tried once again to pull me out of this chair. But yet again, my butt remained wedged in there. Perhaps it is large….</p><p>	"How could she still be stuck? We used two whole boxes of butter!" said Puru-Two.</p><p>	Chara frowned. "We weren't able to reach all around her butt. Some parts were wedged too tight for us to put any butter there.”</p><p>	"So if we could reach in there, we could get her out. But how?" Puru-Two asked.</p><p>	Chara looked at my sweaty, buttery thighs, and her face lit up. "We may not be able to reach those spots, but if we can make Haman sweat they will become slippery anyway!”</p><p>	“So we’re going to turn up the heater?" Puru-Two asked.</p><p>	“No, I have a much better idea!" said Chara. Not saying another word and definitely not asking for my permission, she wrenched apart my legs and began slurping down on my vagina. A tingling crept up my spine, and as if she could feel it as well she slurped even harder and faster. This was the closest to sex I’d ever gotten before in my entire life. I’d dreamed of things like this happening to me before, and I’d tried to recreate the dreams on occasion, but this was not like what I could have imagined. I thought of Char, and I thought of Judah. If only Judah was here. If Chara could make me feel such pleasure, imagine what Judah’s firm, defiant face would feel like pressed up against my labia. The fantasy heightened the wondrous feeling I felt, but suddenly the real pleasure fell away; Chara had taken her face out of my crotch. I looked ahead of me once more, and both Chara and the brat came into view.</p><p>	“Watch carefully, girl. I’m about to send her to heaven,” Chara said. She was holding up her hand and her fingers in a suggestive manner. Was she going to put those in my vagina? With sudden horror, I beheld her long fingernails.</p><p>	“Please don’t put those in me, I beg! If you do that, you’ll lacerate my vagina!” Chara looked at me quizzically. I continued, “And I’m saving my virginity for Judah! Don’t do it!”</p><p>	Puru-Two’s face was recognizable at first sight as disgusted. “Saving your virginity? For Judah? He’s fourteen!” As I looked further, I could detect a trace of jealousy in her eyes.</p><p>	Chara, however, seemed to accept this turn of events. “Forgive me,” she said, “I just got a little exited, and, well, you know how it goes.”</p><p>	I said, “Yes, I know… but you need to think of how other people feel before you do things. That’s why we ask permission before before we inflict ourselves upon other people.”</p><p>	Chara hung her head. “Yes… I’ll find another way to get you out of here.”</p><p>	Before I could speak, Puru-Two dived onto my crotch. “No! This is my Qubeley, and we are getting her out of it now!” She reached back, and rammed her hand into my vagina. I twitched wildly, and let out a moan, as she began widening my vagina with her little fingers.</p><p>	“Haman, are you good with this?” Chara asked. I could only give a little moan as a reply, which should not have been interpreted as consent, but that’s what she did. “Alright!” she squealed. She took off her body garment and leaped onto the seat’s armrests. Then she plunged her butt straight onto my face.</p><p>	My nose was inundated with the scent of her vagina, which was far less pleasant than that of her breasts. Her hips ground and ground on my face as the brat finally got all of her fingers into my vagina.</p><p>	Puru-Two yelled like a battle-cry, “Not everyone gets to save their virginity to such old age, Your Excellency!” I felt a surge go through me, as she pressed her hand through my vagina with all of her might. Her fingertips were on my hymen now, and it didn’t take long for her to plunge through that. It hurt, but I had been hurt before. It was a far more unfamiliar feeling that occupied my mind as the brat at last deflowered me. A feeling that if I just laid back, everything would be well. I usually associated the idea of laying back and letting things happen with something more akin to absolute terror. But it was different, now.</p><p>	“Rutina’s been waiting for an hour to see me in your Qubeley!” As Puru-Two’s fingers ventured deeper, she stopped pressing and seemed to begin searching. She poked in different places, letting me react for a few seconds before poking somewhere else. Chara also stopped shaking her butt, and pressed it harder on my face. I couldn’t see, I couldn’t breathe, and I couldn’t smell anything but Chara’s vagina. I reached my tongue out, and tasted salt. I gathered my feelings about Chara for consideration. Yes, she was erratic and immature, but she was really just trying to help me in the best way she could, even after I had done such cruelty to her. I began licking, to give due reward. I heard her moan, so she must have taken it that way too.</p><p>	“NOW MOVE YOUR ASS!” Puru-Two’s fingers now seemed to hit something that was, to give name to the nameless, deeper. After a few seconds, I could see a confident smirk on her face even through Chara’s butt. She sunk all of her fingers as deep into that spot as she could manage, gripped it as firmly as possible, and tugged.</p><p>	What happened next was not physical, although at the same time it was. I felt a wave of pleasure, from the inside of her vagina to the tips of her toes. I could also feel my urethra opening and squirting a stream of clear fluid onto Puru-Two’s face. And then I found myself in space, floating as if neither the Qubeley, nor Core-Three, nor Zeon at all had ever existed. Chara and Puru-Two were there; they were both naked, as was I. The record of all their augmentations and surgeries was inscribed on their bodies. On Chara there were only a few scars in strategic locations, but Puru-Two’s skin was like a palimpsest of surgeries and re-surgeries done all over her body. It was a testament to the advancement that had happened between the former and the latter’s enhancements, but it was also a reminder of the human cost of that advancement. Puru-Two noticed her own nudity and tried to cover herself with her hands, but she then saw us and accepted her situation. We huddled around each other, and I embraced the both of them. Despite all she had put me through, I couldn’t think of Puru-Two as just a brat anymore. She had her own problems she was going through, that I could see now. Like Chara, she was more than she appeared.</p><p>	This embrace lasted a little while longer, before the Qubeley reappeared. Only now, I wasn’t sitting. My body was arched high, vagina proudly pointing at the ceiling. Puru-Two quickly propped me up by the small of the back, and Chara got my head and shoulders as well. I was finally free.</p><p>	We all left the cockpit into the Qubeley Mk. II’s waiting palm. What a sight were we! My bare, sweaty, buttery legs and crotch were exposed to all, and Chara was completely naked except for boots and cape. Puru-Two was fully clothed in Class-A dress uniform, but out of solidarity she undid the front of her jacket and bared her body for anyone to see, save for what was covered by the front of the cape. As it was the audience was only three people. Nee and Lance Gülen, who were Chara’s minders, and a brunette girl about Puru-Two’s age. The first two tried to pretend like they weren’t staring at me, and the last one seemed more confused than anything. With a mental command, Puru-Two brought the Qubeley’s hand down.</p><p>	As we landed, she addressed me. “I said some things… please forgive me. Because of this horrible mess… I assume testing your Qubeley is not in my future.”</p><p>	I patted her on the head. “Now why would you assume that? A promise is a promise. And besides, I suppose my butt is a bit larger than average for my height.” I looked out at the rest of this hangar. Chara had already bounded off towards her handlers, undoubtedly to smother them one after the next with her breasts. They were prepared, I could see that. The girl, whom I assumed was this ‘Rutina’ Puru-Two had mentioned, was cautiously coming forward.</p><p>	Puru-Two came closer. “I have something to tell you about Glemy…”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>